Conscience
by Joist
Summary: Weiss and Schwarz's opinions on Schuldich in general. From a symbol of God to an addictive drug and to a hated and pig-headed man, their opinions of him differ greatly. But what Schuldich thinks of himself...is nothing less than uncanny.
1. Symbolic

Conscience

By: Joist

Summary: Weiss and Schwarz's opinions on Schuldich in general. From a symbol of God to an addictive drug and to a hated and pig-headed man, their opinions of him differ greatly. But what Schuldich thinks of himself...is nothing less than uncanny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or any related logos/characters. But I do own this story! :) No using with out permission, a'ight?

Oh, and these are all MY opinions on how I think Schwarz and Weiss see Schuldich; this is in no way backed by the actual series, other than using that for information... This is a vessel for my imagination, and their relationships with the resident psychic. So no flaming, because these are MY OPINIONS in the form of Schwarz's opinions!

The title was derived from 'a guilty conscience.' Guilty because of the name Schuldich; conscience because, well, this is a story of what everyone thinks of him, and it's like... their sub-consciousness and (yes I know they're totally different things) – ARGH. If you're really that interested in the title, e-mail me at Shiyamainu@yahoo.com and I'll get back to ya on that.

~*~

Chapter 1

**Symbolic – Farfarello**

He is a symbol. He thinks  he is above others; heated and haughty. The air around him lacks in what Crawford and Nagi hold.

He knows he will die one day, and in that I assume he is living life on the edge to relieve himself of that truth and realization. 

He will die with no regrets, living the way he is. He is a frivolous person, and he toys with people he dubs "pretty." He can make them reach the edge, to the point of their demise, and he'll laugh it off...and search for another toy to play with.

I hate him. I said he was a symbol, but for what I did not.

Surrealism.

To go beyond reality.

I have been there. There is nothing good within that place.

He thinks he is God's gift to men and women alike.

He holds faith within himself. Faith in what, I can't figure out. But I hate him for it.

I know, within that careless, reckless body of his, he still holds onto the bits of faith that have ripped over the ages. Some of those shreds I have created; some of them are from his past he can hardly remember – his abilities are hell, he once told me – and he suffers a little from that.

A little.

It is little enough to overlook, and he does. He takes advantage of their diminutive size; he replaces those memories he knows he has lost with the faces of women and men he beds – but their faces are vague or completely forgotten the next morning. 

I hate him.

He is a symbol of a faith I have no part in.

He is not a follower of God, not that I am aware of, and I know I would be aware of it if he were.

He is a follower of something, but I don't know what it is.

I hate him.

Schuldich.

~*~  
  


Next chapter is #2: **Charismatic. In Omi's Point of View.**


	2. Charismatic

Conscience

By: Joist

Regular disclaimers apply.

~*~

Chapter 2

**Charismatic – Omi**

He's part of Schwarz, so he's our...enemy. They have hurt all of us countless times; Schwarz is the source of all our losses. They took Aya's sister, Yohji's partner both ways, Ken's best friend, and my whole past it seems.

He is part of Schwarz, and they're our enemy.

But now, since things are...as far back to normal as I think we'll ever feel comfortable with, I'm not so sure.

They still keep their name- Schwarz. We still keep ours- Weiss. But now, there's no reason to be opposites anymore. Or rather, there's no foundation that we ARE opposites anymore. They had been serving the ones that were creating bad things in this world; we were the "heroes" sent out to stop them. But now, they're just assassins by the name of Black. We are just assassins by the name of White.

We can call each other whatever we want, but there's no proof that we're different from each other anymore.

We can still be enemies though; you can be an enemy with yourself. A body is a temple: you can choose to tear it down if you want.

And we are enemies.

Schuldich is part of Schwarz- our foes. 

But Schuldich...by himself...is not Schwarz. He is just Schuldich. A guilty man who has never told a lie- or so he said, according to Sakura.

And when Schuldich is not Schwarz, but just Schuldich, he is...interesting, to say the least. He reminds me a lot of Yohji. He's bursting with moods and crudeness in general – when he is not the beast of the so-called "night," he is the hunter, and hunting creatures to have "fun with." He is Yohji's counterpart it seems.

His character itself...holds some sort of air around it.

He hides many secrets; not all of them are his own, he said.

He knew our faces, he had our lives.

But when I met him outside of work, and he merely smirked and started a conversation about the weather – imagine that, the WEATHER, – it was... easy to forget that he could kill me.

He doesn't want to kill us. Because he kept reminding me in my mind when we talked:

_'I can kill you so easily, Kitten...'_

He piqued my curiosity.

Curiosity killed the cat.

And maybe, eventually, it will kill this Bombay cat.

Because he's my enemy.

Schuldich.

~*~

Next chapter is #3: **Heinous. In Aya's Point of View.**

Also, there's this big motif I have already planned out for this story (it's going to be 9 chapters, in case you're wondering). I'm not telling you what it is, but it will (and probably is by now, unless you think it's coincidence) be very obvious by the 4th chapter. :D See if you can guess. **The first person to get it gets a fanfic dedicated to them!**

And... if anyone's interested in Weiss Kreuz role-play, read below:

My friend Yamani Amarhu and I have started a Weiss Kreuz role-playing (both yaoi and straight) message board, on EZBoards. If anyone's interested, email me at Shiyamainu@yahoo.com, and/or go to the message board: http: // pub99. ezboard. com/ bdeadringer (Erase the spaces!). ^_^


End file.
